sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Frost
Mr. Logan Michael Frost Logan was born in Seattle, Washington and he is the product of Hrimthur, as a father, and a Dhampir, as a mother. However, he didn't know this. His parents weren't together so his mother never told his father about him. His mother died during child birth and Logan went into the foster care system. Goes ByLogan NicknamesFrosty }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Virgo Row 4 title ' }'Dhampir Row 5 title ' }'Brown Row 6 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 7 title ' }'5'10" Row 8 title ' }'Unknown Row 9 title ' }'His tattoo on the back of his neck for graduating Row 10 title ' }'Small line above left knee and above right eyebrow Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Virgin Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Computer Tech Row 16 title ' }'Slayer Society He was taken in right away and was with his first family until he was about 3 years old. Some kid had been picking on him in Preschool and Logan had punched the kid, giving him a black eye. The family decided that Logan was to violent as they were about to have their own baby. He went back into the system. He bounced around a lot of homes for one reason or another. When he was 10 years old, he was once again being bullied in school, this is where he got his nickname 'Frosty' because children thought it was funny to call him it since he was so standoffish. This caused Logan to get into a lot of fights, and of course having supernatural strength, he was calling attention to the little things he was doing that were causing more damage to kids. One day he was in the Principal's Office for breaking a kids arm, when a man in a suit walked in. He claimed he was taking Logan with him and presented some papers. The man took Logan out to a car and once inside, Logan was greeted by a dark haired woman. She began to tell Logan how special he was and that they were going to teach him to use all that anger for good. After some traveling, Logan was brought to the Slayer Society. Even though, he was surrounded by people just like him, he still had a hard time fitting in. He remained quiet and distant from others. Logan turned to computers and guitar playing to fill his time in between classes. He wasn't selected to do an internship at sixteen, it wasn't something Logan was aiming for so he did not mind. When he turned eighteen, he was able to graduate. The Coven gave him the task to protect, OPEN. TraitsSarcastic, Quiet, Loyal, Intuitive, Patient, and Realistic QuirksCollects daggers, has to take medicine to sleep, and mutters a lot under his breath. ' }'Drinking and Caffeine Row 2 title" ' }'Computers, acoustic songs, french fries, black coffee, and swimming. Row 3 title ' }'Red Meat, vampires, bullies, people who joke about his last name, and dairy products. Row 4 title ' }'Failing at being a protector Row 5 title ' }'Playing the guitar, fixing computers, and hacking. Row 6 title ' }'Nail Chewing and liars Row 7 title ' }'''Lactose Intolerant Logan's abilities include enhanced agility, endurance, flexibility, senses, strength, speed, regenerative healing, prophetic dreams, dream jumping, combat training, and weapons proficiency. He was born with most of these abilities except combat training and weapons proficiency. Logan was taught by the Slayer Society, specifically OPEN, how to use his skills. Logan learned how to control their abilities at the age of ten. He has graduated and is very skilled with hand to hand combat. He's skilled in the use of a variety of weapons though he prefers daggers. Logan isn't a rash person. He always thinks things through before he does them. He's pretty knowledgeable when it comes to computers and cell phones. He's an intermediate hacker. Logan has a hard time being positive or seeing the good in things. He doesn't speak his mind much even if he has a better idea. He doesn't let people in and he doesn't ask for help even if he needs it. He really isn't into style or looking a certain way. He wears jeans and plain t-shirts most of the time. The '''Relationships Family: Unknown Best Friends: OPEN Charge: OPEN Romantically Interested In: Alison Vega Romantically Involved With: None Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: None Photos of Logan in Action F982c9cef303ea0d3ca24fc7f90b1d00.jpg 1d4cde31480c69bd858bb51cdb8697c3.jpg 63af46efe4fabf5dab846b6f799abed7.jpg Fe838dcbb012bd008e7a2bc24fc6eeaf.jpg 49a21f7ffa215d5ac072bbeee3555ce3.jpg 1d846d68a4c9985b1a0f2247982d3ad2.jpg Caleb-Rivers-pretty-little-liars-tv-show-38698928-500-282.jpg 352ac3f1c5a8e79b9ba78b5e54bc8c76.jpg caleb-tyler-blackburn.jpg Photos of''' Logan and Friends' 58d1d1b50e48406d200fde1d796634b0.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega 861c0f246f4d11a66f5b1e63ddbc5101.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega 013b9c0856686a0af3ad3a2db133df6d.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega C51186ba521bcf70455c7b9977729422.jpg|'Ashley'|link=Ashley Vega Fe2c64fd3f2bb3d1a1902c8824169280.jpg|'Rebekah'|link=Rebekah Dawson Cf600bac67eff94a0ed5916ffb0cfd9d.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell 18ef7506f456f61f5a4b11523f14ae4c.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell B71f949e4c90421eba15f7370e431d4f.jpg|'Hayden'|link=Hayden Finn Lucy+Hale+Performs+Honda+Stage+iHeartRadio+B0mmbQY6e5_l.jpg|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones tumblr_m5xspaekeK1r3pdm3o1_500.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans tumblr_nmmnumJWoH1u8egwco1_500.png|'Cassandra'|link=Cassandra Martin d50272a86ad2a18d23a40af94f50c16d.jpg|'Roxanne'''|link=Roxanne Devereaux